Nitrogen oxides, particularly nitric oxide, are undesirable products of reaction which result when carbonaceous fuels are burned such as in power plant operations.
Various techniques have been proposed for removing nitric oxides from gaseous streams to prevent pollution of the atmosphere, such as absorption, scrubbing and catalytic conversion.
Catalytic reduction of nitric oxides with ammonia or hydrogen in the presence of nickel and oxides of iron and chromium has been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 2,381,696; U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,796; and German Pat. No. 1,259,298). The reaction is exothermic and control of the temperature in the catalyst bed is difficult, so that combustion of the ammonia is likely to occur.
Removal of nitric oxides from tail gas streams of nitric acid plants has been attempted by reaction with ammonia, hydrogen, or methane over a catalyst consisting of a supported metal of the platinum group. Anderson et al, Ind. Eng. Chem. Vol. 53, p. 199 (1961); and Adlhart et al, Chem. Eng. Progra. Vol. 67, p. 73-78 (1971). With this method there has been difficulty with control of the exothermic reaction, which results in pressure surges and overheating of the reactor. Also, in some instances, hydrogen cyanide is produced as a by-product.
In power plant emissions, the gaseous effluent typically contains as the major source of pollutants sulfur oxides or sulfur dioxide and nitric oxides. It has been found possible to separate the sulfur dioxide from the effluent and to treat the sulfur dioxide separately. This results in an effluent primarily containing sulfur dioxide as less than 2000 ppm, nitric oxide, oxygen and nitrogen and water vapor.
The prior art methods for catalytically reducing nitric oxide with ammonia as a reducing gas experience problems with the temperature of operation required to maintain the efficiency of the catalyst employed, deterioration of the catalyst, controlling exothermic reactions and preventing the formation of by-products which are pollutants, particularly nitrous oxide.
The use of a base metal catalyst to reduce nitric oxide to nitrogen with ammonia in the presence of oxygen and sulfur dioxide has been suggested, German Pat. No. 1,259,298. However, the catalyst life is limited and no controls are provided for the prevention of the formation of nitrous oxide and the exothermic reaction is difficult to control. Further, in similar component systems for the reduction of nitric oxide to nitrogen with ammonia, the use of a copper promoted catalyst on a catalytic support such as alumina, silica or diatomacous earth is suggested, U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,796. The reaction rates are not such that such a process would be considered economically possible for the treatment of a gaseous stream such as from a power plant emission. The elimination or inhibition of the formation of undesirable by-products is not controlled.